Talk:Regenerative shield
Actually, I don't think that what the borg use are regenerative shields at all. The borg use some kind of subspace shields, a technology considerably more advanced than regenerative shields. Redge is correct, the Scimitar and the Cardassian OWP's use regenerative shields, and I believe that vessels also use some form regenerative shielding. The shielding that the borg use and the shielding used by the three afore mentioned parties are very different types of shields. -- BMS 23:57, 12 Sep 2004 (CEST) We seem to have run in to a bit of a snare here. Regenerative shield is also the term for the advanced shield system used by the Scimitar and Cardassia's Orbital weapon platforms. Disambiguation page, or add all info and try to make it look credible? -- Redge 19:54, 26 Jun 2004 (CEST) I would guess it is suppose to be the same technology, perhaps they just all ripped off the borg? Tyrant 00:56, 25 Jan 2005 (CET)Tyrant * That would be a role reversal. It's usually the Borg who rip off other people's tech. 11:28, 26 February 2006 (UTC) * This article requires reformatting. Enzo Aquarius 02:27, 12 Mar 2005 (GMT) Regenerative Shield Types? There appears to be at least two types of Regenerative shield: Type One: Delta Quadrant These Regenerative shields scan the weapons frequency and adjust the Shields frequency accordingly so minimal damage is done to the shields & ship. Type Two: Alpha Quadrant The Regenerative shields seem to use multiple power sources & generators to help reinforce or boost the shields strength if they drop below a certain percentage margin. It remains unknown if any Alpha/Gamma Quadrant Regenerative shields can also scan weapon frequency's and compensate like the Delta/Borg regenerative shields. - Awar 10:40, 22 February 2007 (UTC). Borg Personal Shields: "Adaptive", not "Regenerative" I don't think anyone in any episode has ever described the Borg personal defenses as "Regenerative"...the phrase I've most often heard is "They've adapted!" And from observing how the Borg function, it is more likely that the Collective simply anylizes the weapons being used by sheer brute force computation, and once they know exactly what kind of attack it is, they adjust the shielding to block that particular weapon's frequencies. In the case where randomizing chips keep changing the phaser frequencies, for example, the Borg figured it out fairly quickly and simply blocked the entire range of phaser frequencies instead of blocking specific frequencies. Redwood Elf 02:49, 22 March 2008 (UTC) Holographic bullets I don't believe that holographic bullets are projectiles. Holographic bullets are made of force fields to simulate force and light to simulate vision, and perhaps abit of replicated smell. However, because their core components are composed of energy and not matter, I do not believe that it is suitable to consider them "projectiles". Borg shields failing to stop holographic bullets is equivalent to Borg drones being stopped by a force field, and is not equivalent to them being shot by an actual weapon. Therefore, the references to Borg shields being vulnerable to bullets(projectiles) has little relevance to this event in first contact. -- :A holographic bullet might be composed of either a forcefield or holodeck matter(whatever your pleasure), but it is still an object propelled from a gun- a projectile. In this context, the fact that it is holographic is irrelevant. The issue is kinetic energy, which it still has regardless of what it is made of.--31dot 21:33, 31 March 2009 (UTC) If a shield can block energy, but cannot block matter, how can this issue be irrelevant? This is like saying any 2 bullets are the same as long as they have the same kinetic energy, disregarding characteristics such as shape, hardness, crystalline structure, etc. -- 21:51, 31 March 2009 (UTC) ::The holodecks clearly make solid items, items that can even be taken outside of the holodeck and they are clearly not energy as referenced in . So your premise isn't very solid since you don't know if they were replicated bullets or simulated bullets. As for relevance. What is relevant here isn't that they were damaged by said bullets but did they have time to adapt their shielding to combat either A) holographic bullets or B) replicated bullets — Morder 22:51, 31 March 2009 (UTC) ::: The article is stating that the event in First Contact demonstrates a weakness by drones to projectiles. Since we don't know if the bullets are holographic or not, it is indeterminate if these are even projectiles, making the statement inaccurate. Furthermore, Picard kills 2 drones with the weapon. Earlier two drones were killed by phasers before they adapted too. This does not demonstrate a "unique vulerability" or any such rubish like that. In fact, the entire viewpoint that drones are vulnerable to physical attacks is unsubstantiated. Drones have never engaged in any sort of physical combat long enough to demonstrate that adaptaion (if any) to physical weapons is less than that of energy weapons. Phasers work the first few times in every episode, anyways, before the borg adapt. Why not the same principle for physical attacks, if we have no evidence to the contrary? A good example would be if 2 borg were killed in hand to hand and subsequently, the same local network of drones suffered another 3 casualties in hand to hand, which if the attacks were phasers would most likely have been adapted to. If this has happened, it would be a superior citation than bullets which we don't know if they were made of energy or matter, and that killed only 2 borg, which is a number within the phaser adaption range.-- 01:05, 2 April 2009 (UTC) :As I've said, it's not "indeterminate" that the bullets are projectiles. As for physical attacks, we have seen Borg hit and knocked down with rifle butts (in First Contact) and Data once picked up a drone and threw it against a wall(Descent) so it would seem physical attacks have some degree of effectiveness. Certainly it was never established that the Borg, following such attacks, did something to prevent themselves from being knocked down or picked up.--31dot 02:41, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Difference What is the difference between these shields and normal ones? Jacce | Talk | 13:21, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :Presumably they are at harder to disable/penetrate with directed energy weapons, based on Neelix's statement in episode . --Pseudohuman 13:55, June 7, 2011 (UTC)